House of Galen
The House of Galen (ゲイラﾝの家 Geiran no ie) is a group of Mythsetian technomages hailing from the Mythsetia Veil. They are one of the Island Faction houses. The family is made up of predatory dogs such as wolves, coyotes and jackals. The current head is Anubis the Jackal and their family relic is the Arbalest of Galen. They are the descendants of the few survivors of the Great Purge. Members Abilities The House of Galen are skilled technomages and are severely vulnerable to eletromagnetic pulses, as they shut down all electronic equipment within a specified radius. This not only shuts down any cybernetic implants an individual possesses, but it also renders their powers useless, as the technology they would attempt to manipulate would be forcibly shut down. Magnets also serve to scramble an individuals power focus as well as pulling their bodies to the magnet through their cybernetics, rendering them immobile. *'Technology manipulation:' The House of Galen specializes in magic related to technology. It focuses on the control of electrical equipment by reading and manipulating the impulses and signals from within. Control can range from performing a specific action to even shutting down the machine itself. Range of one's powers and length of control will grow with age and practice. **'Computer interaction:' With their technomagic powers, they can interact with computers and machines with a simple wave of their hand. **'Mechanical constructs:' They can utilize their control over machines and scrap pieces to create gadgets and machines from scratch. *'Cybernetics:' Every member of the House of Galen, upon reaching the age of sixteen, is implanted with cybernetics, the choice of where being up to the individual. The cybernetics are designed to enhance the individual's control over technology while also enhancing their capabilities in physical combat. While cybernetic implants are intended to increase and enhance one's powers, as seen with Anubis, excessive implantation can prove to have negative effects on an individual, specifically the eventual loss of their powers over a course of time. **'Heads-up display:' Individuals with cybernetics built into their heads can possess a heads-up display with which they can view various archives of information. **'Electronic communication:' Those with cybernetics ears can intercept, perceive and transmit electronic, digital and radio transmissions as well as perform long and short range communication. **'Scanning/Scanner vision:' Through the use of their cybernetics, they can scan their environment to gather information and even detect objects or people that are not visible to the naked eye. **'Weapon protrusion:' Cybernetics are often equipped with various weapons such as projectile blasters and energy blades. **'Flight:' Individuals with cybernetic legs or feet are often equipped with rockets that allow them to achieve flight. **'Force-field generation:' Their cybernetics are usually equipped with some type of force-field generator, though this is usually only in cybernetic arms. *'Mechanical intuition:' Everyone in the House of Galen is extensively taught about the inner workings of machines and technology as well as manufacturing technology from scratch with minimal resources. *'Hacking:' Each member of the family is rigorously trained to hack secure terminals and gain access to machines. Background Originally founded by Galen, the House of Galen was one of the few surviving families of the Great Purge. They traveled into the Veil Catacombs beneath the Mythsetia Veil where they remained with the other surviving families for several hundred years. It is family tradition for one to undergo a cybernetic enhancement upon reaching the age of sixteen. The process involved parts of one's body being replaced with cybernetic implants. This often ranged from one limb to two or other parts of the body. Successfully undergoing the tradition signified one's dedication to technomagic while symbolizing that they were one with their art. A common feature is replacing one ear with cybernetics, allowing for radio communication between two individuals. Currently, Anubis, Lobo and Jackie are the only ones with cybernetic ears. However, excessive amounts of cybernetic implants would threaten to cause one's powers to diminish into nothingness, which is seen in Anubis the Jackal. Following his battle with Garnett, Anubis suffered severe burns and a majority of his body had to be replaced with cybernetics. As time went on, Anubis noticed that his powers were becoming weaker until they eventually disappeared completely. As a result, he recommended that cybernetics do not replace more than 50% of an individuals organic body, otherwise, they would risk losing their powers. Gallery Anubis the jackal.png|Anubis the Jackal lobo the wolf.png|Lobo the Wolf William the Coyote.png|William the Coyote Jacqueline the jackal.png|Jacqueline the Jackal Fenrir the wolf.png|Fenrir the Wolf Okami the wolf.png|Okami the Wolf Ezo the wolf.png|Ezo the Wolf Trivia *The powers of the House of Galen are based on magitek from the Sonic the Hedgehog Archie Comics. *The Galen family tradition is based on Legionizing from the Sonic the Hedgehog Archie Comics. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Groups Category:A to Z Category:Galen Family Category:Survivors of the Great Purge